helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project idols that . since July 2008. ;Admin Audition :Thank you to everyone who participated in the admin audition. The current admins have discussed who will be promoted, and the results are in. ;Singles :Juice=Juice - Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete - July 30, 2014 :S/mileage - Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - August 20, 2014 ;Albums :V.A. - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 - August 13, 2014 :V.A. - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 - August 13, 2014 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ - July 30, 2014 :Wada Ayaka - The Season - August 1, 2014 :Fukumura Mizuki - Pancake - August 6, 2014 ;Photobooks :Michishige Sayumi - Sayu - July 13, 2014 :S/mileage - S/mileage 3 ~6nin de FULLCHARGE~ - July 25, 2014 ;Singles :Juice=Juice - Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - October 1, 2014 :Morning Musume '14 - TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin - October 15, 2014 ;Albums :TBA ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ - September 10, 2014 :℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ - September 10, 2014 :Hagiwara Mai - Again - September, 2014 ;Photobooks :TBA ;Current :Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ (June 13 - November 29) :Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (July 12 - September 6) :Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (July 12 - September 6) :S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ (August 11 - November 30) ;Upcoming :℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan (September 10) :Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan (September 11) :Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (September 20 - November 26) :℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ (September 21 - November 11) :Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (October 5) :Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ (October 18 - November 24) }} }} }} Note: All birthdays are based on JST Time. *S/mileage - Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *Release Date: August 20, 2014 *Juice=Juice - Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete *Release Date: July 30, 2014 Favorite Berryz Koubou Member - Shimizu Saki Favorite Hello! Project Member's Hairstyle on Stage: Iikubo Haruna's High Pig Tails Suzuki Kanon's High Pony Tail Ishida Ayumi's Crown Braid Sugaya Risako's French Braid Natsuyaki Miyabi's Long Straight Hair Tsugunaga Momoko's Pigtails Nakajima Saki's Bun Takagi Sayuki's Side High Pony PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 100 Results - #Shimizu Saki (71 Votes) #Sugaya Risako (44 Votes) #Natsuyaki Miyabi (40 Votes) #Sudo Maasa (28 Votes) #Tsugunaga Momoko (25 Votes) #Kumai Yurina (23 Votes) #Tokunaga Chinami (16 Votes) *Total: 247 Votes *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *NICE GIRL Project! Wiki }} *Translated Blog Posts (English) *Hello! Project Official Site (Japanese) *Hello! Project Wikia Twitter *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog (Japanese) This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article For more information please visit this help page __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Hlavní strana zh:首页 it:Home Category:Browse